Responsability
by CubeyKyuubi
Summary: Tamako gets a knock on her door one day. Who could it be? And how will it change Rinne's life forever  past ?


**Responsability**

My friend had a baby a few months ago and I was visiting her house when she rolled herself over for the first time just last weekend. She's got red hair too and it gave me the idea to do a story with Rinne as a baby. I focused mainly on Tamako because babies can't really talk or do much yet besides be cute and need their diapers changed.

I know it's short, but I hope you like my fisrst fanfiction on here!

* * *

><p>A young Shinigami (young looking) named Tamako sat at her table to eat a late dinner while chatting to her husband about her day. She was very tired from her day at work and felt like going to be very early that night. Her husband began a crossword puzzle after clearing the table. The Shinigami stretched her tired muscles as she got up to head for bed, but heard a knock at the door.<p>

"Strange_…_" Tamako thought as she went for the door instead.

She opened it to reveal not an adult at her door, but a tiny baby in a blue onesie wrapped in a thin blanket inside a cardboard.

"Oh you poor dear!" She cried as she knelt down to pick up the infant. "What kind of a horrible good-for-nothing person leaves a baby out in the cold." (Though, it was eight o'clock in the middle of August). She looked at the little baby, whose features were oddly familiar, and he looked at her without any fear in his big scarlet eyes. He just had that spark of curiosity babies his age tended to have.

Tamako saw a piece of paper in the box, and picked it up with her other hand.

"I don't understand this child. He cries too much, and it's beginning to annoy people. His mother has died and I can't keep him any longer. Take good care of your new grandson, mother.

P.S. His name is Rinne."

The Shinigami crumpled the paper. The horrible good-for-nothing person who left an infant alone like this was **her own son**! How had she ever raised such a despicable son? Words could not describe her anger.

She looked at the baby in her arms. His red hair was a no-brainer as to who the father was. It had been just over a year and a half since she had seen or heard from her son. And this baby, her grandson, appeared about 3 months old. He really was such a cute baby, especially since he had stretched out his tiny hand and appeared mesmerised by the movement of his fingers.

She had kicked her son out shortly after his 17th birthday when he withdrew from his Shinigami school and started his "business" . Of which Tamako soon found was the evil Damashigami company that had popped up in the news in the week before kicking him out. He was a good-for-nothing then, and he still was, even now that he had a child.

"You poor dear, I'm so sorry your father's a good-for-nothing. I don't know where I went wrong." The baby-Rinne-reacted to Tamako's voice a little, but really focused on nothing more than gumming his fingers. He was really quite adorable.

She smiled at the infant as her husband came up behind her.

"Is everything alright Tamako?" he asked.

She turned around and showed him the baby. Her husband blinked at the bundle of cuteness.

"This picture looks very familiar…"

Tamako sighed and handed him the crumpled paper. "We had a very similar little picture of…cute" she couldn't help but become quickly attached to the infant as he blinked at her. "Eighteen years ago."

"Eightee…" He stopped as he read the note and shook his head. He re-crumpled the paper. "I can't believe our boy would…" He sighed; actually he **could **believe it.

"I can," Tamako said bluntly "wherever did we go wrong with him?"

Rinne started to fuss a bit in Tamako's arms.

"He is cute, he's probably hungry. I'll go to the store," Tamako's husband offered.

"I'll stay home with him, and he'll need diapers too."

Her husband nodded, put on his coat, and headed out the door. Tamako shook her head as the baby started to cry. She couldn't believe her son, shirking this little responsibility as he had all others.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Comment!<strong>


End file.
